Percy's Rock
by There's No Cure for The Insane
Summary: Percy, Nico and Thaila were gathered around Percy's bed looking at something Percy deemed important. Finally Thaila turned to Percy and said in a concered voice, "Percy this is a rock."
1. Chapter 1

To put it mildly, Nico, was pissed. He had just returned from a three day ghoul hunt in Germany when his 'friend', Percy Jackson, annoyance of Olympus came barging into his cabin demanding that the Son of Hades come with him to his cabin as he had something of the utmost 'importance' to show him. This in Nico's mind was complete and utter bullshit. After all what could be more important then the Son of Hades nap time?

But apparently the Son of Poseidon would not take no for an answer, so now, here Nico was, staring at what his friend deemed more important then his nap time.

"Percy," Nico wearily approached his half crazed cousin. "Percy this is a rock."

"Yes, but Nico this is a special rock." Nodding Percy waited for Nico to say something about his new…rock.

"Percy," Nico said patiently, thinking that his friend had finally gone insane, "Should I get the Apollo cabin. I'm sure they can help you with whatever issue you have with this special ….rock."

"No, Nico you don't understand I found this rock in the pocket of the clothes I defeated Kronos in," His face darken for a moment before resuming his normal cheery attitude. "Anyway when I first touched it, I wound up in Canada-"

"Wait, wait you wound up in Canada, How'd you get back here?" Nico asked focusing more on the fact that his friend may be able to turn himself in to water vapour, like Poseidon.

"I called a hippocampus."

Well there goes that theory.

"Anyway, when I came back to my cabin the rock was still here so I picked it up and thought about going to Hawaii and poof there I was standing in the middle of a Luau. But this time I the rock was still with me-"

"Wait, "Nico Interrupted his cousin excited rambling, "So let me guess you thought about coming back to camp, and this rock brought you back."

Percy nodded.

"And you expect me to help find out how this rock works."

Another nod was his only reply.

"Are you absolutely sure that you are not suffering from both cabin fever and being bored."

Percy blinked once, then nodded in rapid succession. Nico sighed knowing he had no choice but to help the bored demigod or be subject to him sulking for the next three weeks.

"Fine…what do I need to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's eyes lit up as soon as he heard those words.

"Thank you Nico, you have no idea how much this means to me. I need you to go get Anna Beth and Thailand and tell them what I told you okay, okay I'll go get Grover. Bye Nico thanks a lot." Percy left his cabin as soon as he finished talking.

"Oh gods," Nico groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Finding Thaila was easy; convincing her to come with Nico however was not. You see Thaila and Nico never really liked each other since Thaila called him a wimpy little kid to which Nico responded by making a battalion of Roman Soldiers jump out and attack her every time she tried to relax. Thaila then tried to electrocute his brain. This battle continued for a couple of day until Mr. D finally interfered by threatening to turned them both into snails.

Nico finally got Thaila to come by using something the son of Hades was an expert at, blackmail.

"Fine," Thaila growled, "But if you tell anyone-"

"Relax, Pikachu, nobody will know about _that,_" He paused here and smirked as he saw Thaila's face turn red in rage, "Unless, of course you, decide not to come because cause then everyone will know about your little _episode…" He trailed off seeing her expression turn from rage to embarrassment._

_Thaila shot an arrow were Nico's head would have been had he not disappear a moment earlier._

_Convincing Annabeth was a lot easier; she agreed to come as soon as Nico mentioned the rock. She also agreed to look in Daedalus's computer to see if there was anything there. _

"_It can't hurt to look," Was her reasoning to look in a computer that Nico was certain had nothing about the rock in it, nevertheless Nico nodded his consent, not that it would had mattered if he did, Annabeth would have done it anyway, disappearing into the shadows the Son of Hades sighed, time to go face Percy._


	3. Chapter 3

When Nico finally found Percy he was staring intently at the rock. As if he was waiting for it too do something so amazing that even Zeus would bow down to it and declare it the King of Rocks. Shoving that thought out if his mind, Nico once again approached his now insane cousin.

"Percy," Nico asked, coming even closer to the insane demigod, "I got Thalia and Annabeth to come-"

Cutting off whatever his cousin was going to say, Percy jumped in the air exclaiming, "Really that's great! I have everything planned. We'll all go out to Zeus's Fist at midnight and hold the rock, then we'll think of were we want to go and see if we wind up there." Grinning proudly Percy waited for Nico's response.

Needless to say that response was not was he expected.

"Percy…You're an idiot."

Cue eye twitch.

* * *

After getting Percy to stop his rant, which mostly consisted of him trying to convince Nico that he was not in fact an idiot, and that his plan was genius, they finally made to Zeus's Fist without incident (Unless you count being yelled at by some angry dryads an incident, which for them it wasn't) only to meet a very irate Thalia. Now for those of you who have not seen an angry Daughter of Zeus imagine a Zeus, now decrease that by three, still pretty scary isn't it? Yes well that's Thalia when she's angry, and much like an angry Zeus, you do not want to be any where in Thalia's line of fire when she's pissed otherwise well are you lighting proof?

"Where were you?" She hissed marching over to her cousins, "I've been waiting here for over an hour!"

"We were supposed to meet here five minutes ago." Nico said flatly.

Flushing red Thalia huffed and turned away, "Whatever, lets just get this over it." Agreeing with her Nico looked at Percy expectantly.

"Um, what?"

"Percy…where's the rock?"

A sudden look of realization dawn on Poseidon's spawn, "Oh yeah?" After a bit of scuffling and some choice curse words, from Nico of course, Percy finally found the rock in his shoe.

"Why was the…rock in your shoe?" Nico said, still trying to understand what all the fuss was about a…rock. I mean it was a rock for Zeus's sake! Rocks don't do anything except stand there and look… Well rocky.

"Oh I must have put it there for safe keeping when we left."

"Right, anyway lets get this over with. I have Huntresses to look after." Thalia interrupted before Nico could make another rude comment causing Percy to start another rant.

"Alright, since Annabeth isn't here we'll go without her, now everybody places a body part on the rock." Percy instructed, placing two fingers on the rock keeping above the ground.

Nico and Thaila did as told also placing two fingers on the rock.

The last thing any of them heard before disappearing in a flash of light was Annabeth calls and Grover's frantic bahhing.

Wait! Guys let go of the-"

* * *

The first thing Nico realized when he came to was that he hurt. He hurt like fucking hell.

In fact he felt like he was just crushed by Cerberus, tossed into Tartarus then pummelled into the ground by angry Hypos, cuddling deeper into the warm mattress beneath him. It took him a moment to realize that one) he was in a bed, not on the cold hard ground that makes up most of camp, second) that he was in a bed and not the cold and lumpy one that was placed in his cabin. But no of those things bothered him, in fact the only thing that bothered him was the fact that his sword was missing.

His fucking sword was missing.

Now if you're a demigod, you know how dangerous it is to be without a weapon. If you're anything like Nico your weapon is more then just a weapon. It's a friend, a companion when all is dark, and an extension of your soul. Well yeah you get it Nico's sword was important to him very important.

Whoever took it was going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews my dears They make my day, and thanks for the alerts and faves too ^_^; heres some cyber cookies. **

* * *

Nico jumped out of bed… or at least tried too. You see Nico at the moment was in so much pain that as soon as his feet touched the ground he fell forward and landed on a cold stone floor; to make matters worse he finally realized what he was wearing. Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King, was wearing a white night gown.

Now Nico knew he wasn't the most masculine person around. He know this very well considering, that on more then one occasion he had been mistaken for someone of the opposite gender. Nico knew this and he accepted the fact as well as he accepted the fact that he was a Son of Hades (which when you think about it wasn't that well). However that did not mean that he enjoyed prancing around wearing dresses or make up and he most certainly did not enjoy being in a very _thin _white night gown.

Using one hand to pull himself forward, Nico some how managed to drag himself to the door, and, using both hands, grabbed the door-knob and hauled himself to his feet. Boy was he surprised when he opened the door.

* * *

Thaila was pissed, she woke up in the middle of a forest with a pounding headache and to make matters worse she wasn't within Camp Half-Blood borders anymore. How did she know this you ask? Well it might have something to do with the fact that she was tied up, gagged and surrounded by what seemed to be the worlds ugliest creations, they were gray, and some had mould growing on their faces while others skin were made mostly, of what seemed to be scar tissue, and the smell. Gods they smelt worse then Nico when he returned from a week in the underworld!

The only thing that made this whole experience slightly better was that she still had her spear and shield, the fact that she could summon thunder and lighting at will was pretty comforting too. At least it was until one of the… things, noticed she was awake and decided to make his way over

"Well would you look at that," He snarled, "Our pretty little _princess _is awake. I hope you don't plan on escaping little one. You'll make an excellent meal for me and my comrades.' Strangely enough the fact that he threatened to eat her didn't bother her as much, no she didn't mind being threatened, not at all, the fact is that when you're a demigod you get threatened all the time, by other demigods and the monsters that can actually talk, so after awhile it doesn't affect you so much as having something _do _said things to you does. So no the threats did not bother at all, what bothered her was the fact that this little prick called her a _princess. _Thaila was no princess, what gave this little bastard the right to call her one anyway? I mean sure she was technically the Princess of the Sky, but so were all Zeus's other half-mortal children. Beside it wasn't like she acted the part anyway, she was scared of heights, hated dresses with a passion, and she was a huntress for crying out loud. Damn, she didn't even look like a princess, so what in the world made this thing think she was one. A hand sliding up her leg jerked her out of her inner monologue.

"Well look at this," Another one cackled, "Seems this ones old enough to give sport." Hearing this Thaila narrowed her eyes, oh it was on.

Half an hour later Thaila stood in what once was a small clearing in a forest. The ground around her was black from the lighting that missed their targets. The bodies of the things that attacked her now lay around her in unrecognizable heaps. Collapsing from using so much energy she lay on the ground motionless as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Look buddy," she started, "See the mounds of lifeless bodies around here, yeah that was me and if you don't want to wind up dead and on the ground you'll leave too."

"You always were one for dramatics weren't you Thaila?" an amused voice stated above, "Ever since you and Luke found me, you've always been one to charge in without a plan." Cracking an eye open what Thaila saw surprised her.

"Annabeth?"

"The one and only."

"I would hug you, but at the moment I'm too tried to move." Nodding in sympathy, Annabeth sat down beside her.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Nico was surprised to say the least, instead of winding up in a hallway like he expected. Instead he wound up in what looked like a living room, normally this would be fine as during the school year Nico lived in a nice little bungalow in the outskirts of New York, this however was not his home and most definitely not his living room as there were actually people in this room, living breathing _people, with heart beats and everything. _

Sitting in one chair was a young man that vaguely reminded him of a pointy eared Apollo, as they both had that golden hair and well glowed. The other bearded occupant of the room didn't glow much and dressed in grey which was kind of boring, even for Nico. At the moment though, no one noticed the Son of Hades standing in the door way listening to every word being said about him.

"I still don't trust him," the bearded pointy eared one said, "Even Glorfindel said the only time he had seen a sword such as his was when he was in Mandos, and I do not believe that we can trust him."

"Even so," Another said, one with dark hair and pointed ears… What's with these people and their pointy ears? "He's just a child; we cannot leave him to fend for himself. And," he added as an after thought, "If he is working for the enemy we may be able to extract some useful information form him."

"Still," the blonde one said, for the first time joining the conversation since Nico started watching them, "What of his companion," Oh gods they had Percy here the idiot better not have told him anything, "The only thing I was able to find out was their names, the green eyed one is name Percy the one currently listening in on our conversation name is Nico."

_'These guys are better then most, most wouldn't even know I was there,'_ he thought stepping out of the doorway and demanding, "Where is Percy? No, better yet where the Hades is my sword?"

* * *

"What the fuck?"

Annabeth sighed, "Language Thaila."

"Yeah yea I know, but a rock?"

"Well, you see Zeus band time travel in the early 1920's before that it was fine."

"Oh, so we some how used an illegal time machine and wound up in ancient Greece-"

"Uh, Thaila that's the problem. We're not in Greece."

"So Rome then."

"Um, no, apparently you and your cousins' power made us go a little farther back then Kronos wanted."

"… So we're stuck then."

"Until we find the rock, yes."

"Shit…"

* * *

**A/N: Yes people it doesn't transport them to a different world it's a time machine Yayyy... Now on to a different matter, I need a beta, my Seven Inner Cricts agree that I need one too, anyone interested?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay okay people I'm sorry for not updating, but my lifes been hell the past couple months so I really had no time to update. But the story will go on, infact I already have chapters, 6,7,8, in the works, So when I DO update you'll get to read 3 new chapters. **

**Don't give up on me just yet!**

**-TNCFTI**


End file.
